Forever You & U Alone
by SailorVenusYaten
Summary: Ren Tao x Jeanne, the Marriage life during Shaman King Hana Arc. Ren and Jeanne have been married for over 7 years now, and still are happily in love. Living with each other for over 9 years, they know every single fact about one another. [Expect a lot of romantic scenes, plus family troubles]


**Hey guys, thanks so much for choosing to read this fic.**

**This is my first time writing a fic about Ren & Jeanne, but not my first fanfic. It's like my 20th fic. I post most stories on **

Anyways, regarding the time slot this story is present in,_ let's get some things clear._

**AGE.**

During **Shaman King Fight - Ren** is **13** years old.

_Ren was born in 1986. Jeanne was born in 1990__**.**_

That's a 4 years difference. Since Ren was 13 during the Shaman fight, then Jeanne was 9 years old.

**7 Years after** the Shaman King fight, **Ren****_ is stated to be 21 years old._**

In the 7 years time skip, he is shown to be holding a** 6 months old, Men.**

**Meaning...Jeanne gave birth to Men when she was 17. WOW** **_ ** Ren could not wait to deflower her.

Another 7 years, Jeanne sends Men (7 yrs old) off to live with Yoh and his family.

So **17** yrs old Jeanne ~** 21** yrs old Ren 7 years later = **24 years old Jeanne & 28 years old Tao Ren.**

* * *

**Bejing, China | Present Day**

"Ren-sama" The head maid knocked on the tall door waiting for a reply from inside the room.

"Ah, come in." A 28 year old Tao Ren answers from the other side of the door. "What's the matter?" He asks while looking down on his desk stacked of paperwork. "Jeanne-sama wanted me to let you know that she is going out for some shopping."

"I see. Thank you, Baba."

"Shall I bring you some tea and snacks?" The old maid offers, "No thank you, I'm alright. I just have to finish my last stack of that day before I can finally relax. When will she be back?" He asks still typing and moving his eyes from his keyboard to his computer monitor.

"Your wife said she will be back before dinner so that she can have time to get ready for the special dinner tonight."

"Will everything be ready?"

"Everything is ready, sir."

"I see. That is all. Please close the door."

"Yes, sir. Keep up the good work." The maid said as she began to close the open tall hallow doors.

For a second Ren pauses his moving fingers and looks up at the closed doors. _'Keep up the good work, huh?'_

His eyes drift off to a framed photo sitting at the edge of his desk. A family portrait of a himself when he was 25 years old. Next to him sitting down on the same sofa was his wife Jeanne, 21 years old, holding a 4 year old Men sitting on her lap.

"Men..." He says to himself. _'How strong are you right now?'_

Ren knows for a fact that his wife was lying to the head maid when she told her she was going out to do some shopping.

Jeanne only wears clothes sent from her favorite boutique in Alsace-Lorraine, in France. She isn't into the whole idea of wearing Chinese Qipao (Chinese dresses) like his older sister, Jun. Every now and then, Jeanne likes to wear Japanese Yukatas to events, but there is no event going on today.

"You will be seeing your mother very soon, Men." He says looking at another recent photo of his son taken a year before. A portrait of Men taken when he was 6 years old wearing his usual attire, similar to what his father wore.

* * *

**Funbari Onsen, Tokyo, Japan | Present Day**

Anna puts down the newspaper she was just reading because she predicts footsteps running towards her office.

"Anna-sama!" The yelling started. "Anna-sama! It's an Emergency!" The door finally flies open revealing the owner of all the yelling nonsense.

"What is it, _Tamao_?" a hint of irritation came out of Anna's voice as she spoke.

"Maiden-Hime-Sama is here!"

"I see."

Tamao, under so much anixety and pressure, begins to yell, "Anna-sama, why must you be so carefree! It's Iron Maiden Jeanne-hime-sama. She's Tao Ren-kun's wife and Men-kun's mother! We must greet her properly into the onsen! Yoh-sama isn't here, so I don't know what else to do. Please give me some orders! I beg of you!"

"First of all, she's the one who should be greeting me instead. She dropped by without letting me know. Seriously, who does she think she is?" Anna complains.

"Anna-sama!" Tamao yells as if she almost about to cry.

"Ok. Order number #1, relax." Anna commands her to do so.

Tamao begins to slowly breathe in and out, as she tries catching her breath. She then looks back at Anna for her next set of instructions.

"Order number #2, no more yelling, especially in my ear."

"Uh...umm, I forgot something important I must _also_ tell you..." Tamao interrupts her.

"Enlighten me."

_{Now Anna's really mad using sarcastic language XD }_

"I was just told this today, but it seems that it's Men-kun's birthday."

Anna began to close her eyes to relax herself from yelling at Tamao.

**:knock-knock:** Someone knocks on the office door, "Okasan(Mom), it's Hana."

"Come in." She gives him permission. "Hana, this better be good. I have a lot going on right now."

"Ah, well. It matters." Hana says. "_Well?_" His mom pushes him to say whatever he's planning on saying.

"I forgot to tell you, but today is supposed to be that little kid's birthday. His mom, what's her name again...tch"

"Jeanne?" Tamao suggests. "Yeah! Jeanne. She called in that she was gonna drop by." He informs them.

"When? When did she call, Hana?" Angry enough at her son's bad timing, she stares down at him waiting for his response.

"Uh...around last week. I think it was Monday."

Tamao then realizes that not only did she piss Anna right off a cliff, but that her son might get hanged soon. _'It was nice knowing you Yoh-sama's child.' _Tamao thinks to herself feeling bad for him.

"Asakura Hana, why does your personality have to be so similar to your carefree dad's?!"

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" Still dense and thickheaded, Hana hasn't yet grasped the idea of the whole situation.

"Tamao! HANA!" Anna cracks her fist knuckles and puts on her Yukata's upper layer of clothing.

"Y-YES?!" "EHH?!" Both Tamao and Hana scream out in fear.

She stands up and puts on her necklace.

"We're going to greet our lovely guest! Hana, make sure the dinning room is filled with birthday decorations in the next half hour or I will have your head!"

Hana, whose eyes were now on the verge of tears, "HAI~!" He runs for his life to fetch some workers around the onsen to help him prepare.

"Tamao! Iku-yo!(We're going!)" Anna breaks down her door using her famous high kick. She stomps out the room.

"HAI! Anna-sama!" Tamao begins to follow her down the hallway.

* * *

**Outside Front Lawn | Funbari Onsen | Tokyo**

"Iron Maiden Jeanne-san."

"Anna-san, Tamao-chan, how nice it is to see you two again."

"Yes, it's been a very long time."

"It has been, indeed. Tamao-chan, I heard you work here hosting the onsen. I think that's very great of you to still serve the Asakura Family."

"Thank you very much, Princess Jeanne-sama! Your words are too kind. You look very beautiful, as always!" Tamao greets Jeanne.

"Jeanne-san, I'll be brief." Anna steals her attention. "My dumb son decided to tell me today, that your son was born on this day 8 years ago. I apologize for the onsen's appearance."

"Is that so? I'm sorry, I should have notified you once more. I also would like to apologize for my announced appearance. It was too sudden. I asked my husband to call your husband and to make sure the word got out to you personally, but I fear he didn't notify your husband. I apologize, once more." Jeanne bows 30 degrees down,

"It's alright, our husbands are useless, aren't they?" Anna reassures her of both their husbands' stupidness.

"Anna-sama!" Tamao tries calming Anna down. _"I mean_, they didn't even win the title of the Shaman King,_ and I'm still stuck_ taking care of my husband's family business." She comments once more.

"I see, Yoh-kun didn't get much respect after returning from the Shaman fight..."

"Oh yeah. He got the silent treatment, all right." For once, Anna agreed with Jeanne on something.

"How about your husband?" Anna asks Jeanne for some insight. Jeanne smirks at the question while both of her eyes are closed. "I didn't get married until I was 17. You, on the other hand, were already engaged to Yoh-kun before the Shaman fight."

"That is right." Anna agrees. "I didn't really care too much after we defeated Hao. I decided to return to France to continue my life. On my way to the airport, I had a small encounter with Tao Ren. He told me he was heading back to China now that the fight was over. He also told me he was grateful, for helping him and his friends. I was glad, that_ for once_ I did something worth being thanked for." Jeanne continued to explain her story, while surprisingly Anna listened.

"About 5 years later, I had some business to attend to in Germany, and I coincidentally ran into him there. He certainly grabbed my attention. He grew taller and became more handsome than he was before. He asked if me if I could accompany him to dinner," she giggled to herself, "I guess that was his way of asking me out on a date."

"It was a date. Our first date." A voice from a couple of meters away spoke up. The three women looked towards the direction the voice came from.

"Ren?" Jeanne's eyes grew a little in shock. He wasn't supposed to be there. "What are you doing here?" she asks him. He walks over towards her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You've always been bad at lying. You know that, right?" He teased his wife.

* * *

Phew...

_I'm so happy I finally published this._

_I've always had a thing for these two together, even before Shaman King vol. 21 came out (a.k.a."Sleeping Beauty Kiss") featuring Jeanne & Ren._

And when the author of Shaman King dropped the whole "Ren's baby, whose the mom?".

I already thought it was stupid enough to ask that, I mean come on, it's too obvious there was something going on between them. The author kept throwing out interactions between the two.

Recently Tao Men ( who is also a main character in this story), had his debut as a 7 or 9 yr old, in the new Shaman King series, I love how the chapter kept reminding of us of who the mom is.

_Anyways I hope you guys will look forward to this story!_

_Please leave reviews!~_


End file.
